Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method and apparatus for the molding of a four or five sided, monolithic, seamless, concrete casting.
2. Related Art
A wide variety of molding techniques exist for the purpose of creating a monolithic concrete unit used in water systems and the like. What is desired is an apparatus that will greatly reduce the likelihood of damage to the product, particularly interior corners. The usual way of removing corner-forming mold sections is to retract them inwardly in a horizontal direction. It has been found that such movement may cause the fracturing of the casting due to misalignment and lack of coordination between the corner-forming sections and side panels.
In one aspect of the present.invention there is provided an apparatus for integrally casting a multi-sided monolithically poured concrete module having a plurality of side walls comprising a pallet for defining the cross-sectional shape and thickness of the side walls, an inside mold core disposed interiorly of the pallet and including a plurality of interior panels having opposite end portions for molding inside surfaces of the side walls. A plurality of corner forming sections are included with each being located between respective opposite end portions of two adjacent interior panels for molding inside surfaces of side walls and corners formed thereby of a concrete module. There are means for moving the interior panels inwardly and the corner forming sections outwardly and upwardly, and inwardly and downwardly between a closed casting position and an open release position. The inside mold core abuts against the pallet in the closed casting position and is movable to the open release position. Alignment means are attached between an adjacent interior panels and adjacent corner forming section in alignment during movement of the corner forming section. An outside mold jacket is disposed outwardly of the pallet and includes a plurality of exterior panel members cooperatively arranged to generally envelope the pallet and the inside mold core for molding outside surfaces of side walls of a concrete module. Means are included for moving each exterior panel member between a closed casting position abutting the pallet and an open release position away from the pallet, the outside mold jacket and the inside mold core defining a mold cavity therebetween for receiving the concrete when the mold core and the mold jacket are in the closed casting positions.
In other aspects of the present invention each forming section includes a movable corner member for forming an interior concrete corner, the means for moving the interior panels and the corner forming section including means for moving the corner member substantially vertically upward to the closed casting position and substantially vertically downwardly to the open release position. The means for moving the corner member includes a hydraulic cylinder attached between the corner member and another part of the apparatus. The corner forming section also includes means for movably attaching the corner forming section to each adjacent interior panels. Means for moving the interior panels and the corner forming sections includes means for moving each corner forming section substantially vertically upwardly and outwardly to a closed casting position and substantially vertically downwardly and inwardly to an open release position.
Further advantages of the present invention are seen by each of the movable corner forming sections having a movable wedge-shaped element with an upper apex portion and a lower base portion with a width greater than the apex portion and two slanted edges and a pair of connection plate members each having a slanted edge portion adjacent one slanted edge portion of the element and another substantially vertical edge portion attached to one end portion of one interior panel. Engaging means are provided for slideably connecting one slanted edge portion of one connection plate member for causing the interior panels attached to the connection plate to the moved inwardly when the element is moved substantially vertically downwardly to the open release position and for causing the interior panels to be moved outwardly when the element is moved substantially vertically upwardly to the closed casting position. The alignment means includes an elongated bar member having opposite end portions and means for movably mounting each end portion of the bar member to a respective interior panel, the bar member being mounted generally horizontally. The means for movably mounting includes a pair of generally horizontally extending slots and cooperating fixed bolts located through the slots. The engaging means includes at least one elongated slot in one slanted edge portion and at least one or more bolt extending through the slot and movably therealong. The means for moving the interior panels and the corner forming sections includes lubricating means for lubricating between the corner forming sections and the respective opposite end portions of the adjacent interior panels and particularly for lubricating between the slanted edge portions of the element and the connection plate. There is also sealing means attached between the slanted edge portion of one element and the slanted edge portion of the respective connection plate to inhibit grout and debris entering the engaging means.